Template talk:Golden Sun series
Nice job Erik. But I am wondering if it really needs the 4-Koma thing on it. Isn't it unofficial?Zabbeth 18:13, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Frankly, whether it is unofficial or official is something I've always been wanting an answer for. I mean, wouldn't "unofficially" depicting characters trademarked to Camelot in a product that one sells for profit be... completely illegal? Frankly, these guys had to have had Camelot's approval to use their characters and sell and distribute this manga based on them, because otherwise there would extremely likely have been news stories about lawsuits and settlements, which would have resulted in the manga being recalled and not made available at all. That would have been talked about amongst the forums of the GS community at some point, and if so, that would most likely have been reported as a piece of info on the 4-Koma article to begin with. But apparently none of that ever happened, meaning Camelot apparently did give these manga artists the ok to produce this product. Which would clearly make the manga official and NOT unofficial. I wonder how whoever started the page originally came to designate the 4-Koma as unofficial anyway... Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:01, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::Remember, Erik, it's Japanese and made in Japan. It's essentially just doujinshi (look it up on Wikipedia) Lots of people in Japan print and publish millions of doujinshi with copyrighted characters and storylines in them, and I doubt any of them have got the company's permission beforehand. Camelot is most likely not even aware it exists or they don't care, just like all those other companies who aren't doing their best to crack down on doujinshi publishers. And, frankly, there are probably too many of them to go after. ::Oh yeah, and this might also explain things: http://forum.onemanga.com/archive/index.php/t-17542.html Kyarorain 07:34, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :::...Well! That really explains a lot; so it's a doujinshi piece. That should have been a piece of info reported in the 4-Koma article long ago! >_> (Perhaps I'll revise the intro part then =P) With that being the case, that does mean that it is, in actuality, an unofficial manga. :::Now, in terms of whether to keep it in this directory template, I'll have to ask: Is this 4-Koma really the only doujinshi on the GS series ever? Well, at the very least, it does seem like it's something that the GS community has focused a lot of attention onto, whereas any other possible doujinshi is completely ignored/not known about. Since we're more or less including as part of GSU's content what's famous with the fan community (hence our coverage on the Wheat Sword and the list of fansites, for example), I'd have to say this single, well-known-within-the-fandom doujinshi should be notable enough to include as part of the template. (Let's say if we were in an alternate reality where there was a whole collection of equally notable GS doujinshi to begin with; then I'd motion to have the directory template link to a List of Unofficial Golden Sun Media page.) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:15, 9 April 2009 (UTC)